Marchosias
|-|Pre-Rebirth= |-|Post-Rebirth= Summary Marchosias is a demon lord who was tasked with guiding one of the new generation of demon lords, the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Marchosias Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Female Age: 300 Classification: Demon Lord, Wise Wolf Monarch Managarm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Dimensional Travel within her dungeon (Can transfer to anywhere within her dungeon. Each floor of a dungeon is another dimension), Creation, Flight, Empathic Manipulation (Demon Lords feed off the emotions of those in their dungeon), Dimensional Storage, Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of those she kills), Transformation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (Demon Lords can eat the souls of those they kill), Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause its targets body to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Power Nullification (Can nullify all magic), Forcefield Creation, Precognition, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck (Possess the highest luck stat of any character in the series, having an S+ rank) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Far superior to Ruhe who created a storm when she was far weaker. Can get stronger with Beast Transformation and even stronger with Awakening) | City level (Far superior to before, can get 2x stronger with Beast God Transformation and even stronger with Awakening, and Goddess of the Moon) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Far superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound), At least Hypersonic with Various Skills (Can get faster with Beast Transformation and even faster with Awakening) | At least Hypersonic (Far superior to before), At least Hypersonic+ with Various Skills (Can get 2x faster with Beast God Transformation and even faster with Awakening and Goddess of Moon) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 10 with Various Skills (Superior to Procell who lifted a ton weapon) | Class 10 (Superior to Procell who lifted a 10 ton weapon), Class 25 with Beast God Transformation and Awakening (2x stronger with Beast God Transformation and even stronger with Awakening), At least Class 25 with Goddess of Moon (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | City Class Durability: At least Small City level | City level Stamina: High (Fought continuously for 7 days) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Continuous use of Awakening will drain her of her life force. Her skill Goddess of the Moon can't be activated in places where there is no moonlight, however with her moonlight barrier, she can make an area be connected to the moon regardless of time or distance, thus making it possible to forcibly acquire the power of the moon. The magic power consumption is severe though so the Goddess of the Moon could probably be used like this for only about two minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beast Transformation:' A skill which allows Marchosias to transform into a wolf, increasing her power. *'Demon Lord Book:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. *'Storage:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. *'Discharge:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal once a month. These medals are used to create new monsters without the need of DP. *'Synthesis:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. *'Beast Medal:' Her medal which can grant the characteristics of a Beast to the monster about to be created. Greatly improves constitution and vitality. *'Dungeon Creation:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their Dungeon. *'Awakening:' A skill gain by demon lords upon fulfilling certain requirements. Using the Awakening Skill, a Demon Lord will grow black wings and horns and their magic power is dramatically increased. In the state of Awakening, Demon Lords can also use the Unique Skills of Demon Lords they've previously killed. But when using this skill, the Demon Lords mental reasoning is weakened and their base desires rampage. In this state, they seemingly become a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as they like without considering the consequences of their actions. Experienced Demon Lords like Marchosias can focus the use of Awakening. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain the Demon Lords life force. *'Goddess of the Moon:' A skill which grants the power of the goddess who presides over the moon. By receiving the light of the moon, the skill holder is able to receive a supply of magic from the temple of the moon as well as bonuses (maximum) to all their stats. Moreover, it allows the deployment of moonlight barriers as well as moon magic, a special type of magic. *'Beast God Transformation:' The ability to transform into a beast god. Physical Strength, Endurance, and Agility are increased by two ranks. Alongside that are various other bonuses. *'King of Beasts:' A skill which grants absolute dominance over beast-type monsters. This skill provides bonuses to all beast-type monsters on the same dungeon room as the skill holder. *'Nullification of All Magic:' A skill which makes magic of all types rendered null. *'Precognition:' A skill which makes it possible to see a few moments into the future. Utmost concentration is required while using this skill. Key: Pre-Rebirth | Post-Rebirth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Wolves Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users